Falling for You
by peace.love.music.11
Summary: In an attempt to find his dream girl, Carlos pays a visit to a fortune teller who tells him this 'girl' will fall into his arms, literally. Problem. The one who falls is completely off limits. What now? Everyone surely is in for one crazy ride. CarlosXOC?
1. She Will Fall Into Your Arms

**Falling for You **

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: Hey, guys! I've had this story in mind for a long time and I hope you like it. I just want to say I love constructive criticism and all feedback in reviews! It helps me better my writing for you, the readers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prologue: She Will Fall Into Your Arms**_

Carlos needed a girlfriend . . . badly.

It seemed like everywhere he turned it was just love, love, love. Kendall had Jo, Logan had Camille, and James . . . well James had almost every girl on the planet. So where did that leave him?

It didn't look like all the methods he was using to try and get a girl were working, so maybe he just a needed a little . . . push in the right direction. And that is what brought him here.

The black haired boy took in a deep breath as he stood in front of the small building. The big bold golden letters on a sign next to it taunted him, before he decided to go inside. It smelled like incense mixed with cigarette smoke, not the best scent in the world.

He adjusted his helmet on his head and gulped before noticing a very familiar colorful bird. "Super Parrot!" The Latino sprinted over to the animal, poking at it.

"I see you have come to get your fortune told . . . or steal my bird."

Carlos jumped about twenty feet in the air at the sound of the voice, and quickly turned, making sure his helmet was still on. "No! But uh—uh yeah," he stated uneasily, "I want my fortune told."

"I am Madame Zenzua." The woman introduced herself before sitting down, gesturing to the seat across from her. "Take a seat."

Carlos obliged and slowly sat down, eyes glued to the crystal ball that separated the two. He couldn't help but feel his heart rate pick up and his palms sweat.

"Now," Carlos eyes snapped up the woman when she began to speak, "is there anything specific you have in mind."

Carlos nodded eagerly. "I want to know . . . will I ever get a girlfriend? Like a real one. Not one the guys set me up with. Not one Gustavo pays. But a girl who will likes me for me, and isn't forced to do it."

Madame Zenzua's eyebrows rose at his specific details, but nodded approvingly anyways. She looked down at her crystal ball, before closing her eyes, while her fingers lace around the orb. Carlos bit his lip nervously and waited hopefully.

"I see—"

He leaned in closer, inclining his ear towards her.

"I see—"

Growing impatient, Carlos leaned closer and peered into the ball. "I don't see anything! How do _you _even see, you're eyes are closed?" he complained.

Madame Zenzua's fingers were removed from the shiny object and she opened her eyes at the antsy boy before her. "Do you want to know or not?" she asked, irritated.

Carlos jumped back in his seat, crossed his ankles, and folded his arms in his lap. An angelic smile adorned his features. "Yes, please," he said in the most polite voice he could manage.

Madame Zenzua smiled softly. "You _will_ meet the girl of your dreams."

That was all Carlos needed, before he jumped up out of his seat. "Yes!" He was about to dance around when he realized he must've looked a little too desperate (which he was), and quickly sat back down. "What else do you know?"

"She is quite beautiful, smart, and talented."

Carlos' already large smile grew impossibly bigger. This was like a win-win-win-win situation. "When will I meet her?" he asked hopefully, crossing his fingers. _Please say soon. Please say soon._

Madame Zenzua cleared her throat, and answered simply. "She will fall into your arms."

His smile fell, and his voice was monotone. "That doesn't help."

"That is all I can tell you."

"But—"

"That is all." The woman got up and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Carlos called to her, desperateness laced in his words.

She turned around, a slightly aggravated expression on. "What?"

"Can I ask one more question? It doesn't have to do with that, though." He put on the best puppy dog face that he could.

The fortune teller let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

Carlos took a deep breath and stood up. "Will I ever get hit by a meteor and get superpowers, so I can fight crime and keep the world safe as . . ." He struck a pose. "Meteor Man!"

Madame Zenzua looked at him with an unamused expression. "No," she deadpanned.

Carlos settled out of his pose. "Are you sure? Because . . ."

"Just no." And with that, she left behind a shimmery curtain.

Carlos didn't bother calling her back this time, but began to walk out, saying a quick goodbye to Super Parrot.

So maybe he wouldn't become Meteor Man, but all that really mattered to him was this girl he was supposed to meet.

_She will fall into your arms._

Carlos smiled as he walked down the street back to Rocque Records, that one sentence echoing within his head.

_She will fall into your arms._

Was it too soon to say he was already falling for her?

_**It's short, but it's only a prologue. I promise chapters will be much longer in the future and maybe filled with some fluff! Well, actually, he has to meet Melody first, but anyways! I hope you enjoyed this, and please review with feedback.**_

_**If I get at least five or six reviews, update is tomorrow! If not, definately within a week!**_

_**Thankss again!**_


	2. And So She Fell

**Falling for You**

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! You guys are truly awesome because I got 10 alerts, 6 faves, and 7 reviews for just my first chapter! Ahhhhh the awesomness is just too much to bare! Now I'm not sure if Carlos was OOC in this chapter which really aggravated me, but it is really up to you guys! Oh and I hope you like Melody!xP Enjoy! ****Disclaimer: I do not own BTR . . . **

* * *

**_Chapter One: And So She Fell . . ._**

It's funny. How when you want something to happen really badly, the fact that you will anything to make sure it happens, and make sure it happens fast. That was exactly what Carlos Garcia was doing, making his own fortune come true.

He sat by the deepest crack he could find near the pool area of the glorious Palm Woods, home of the future famous, waiting for a girl to fall, so that, BAM, he'd be there to catch her, thus she would be 'falling into his arms' and the girl of his dreams.

But there was a problem . . . it wasn't working.

Everyone who walked by would either avoid the crack or slightly trip and catch themselves. Carlos wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but he did know that he had skipped breakfast to go sit at his new 'perch', and he was beyond starving. Ever still, he stayed in his seat waiting for the girl of his dreams to fall into arms. Though, his stomach continuously growled in angry protest.

_Maybe a tiny lunch break wouldn't hurt, _he thought to himself, his stomach also seeming to agree. And soon, Carlos found himself walking to apartment 2J, looking at his feet dejectedly.

What if he didn't find his dream girl until he was twenty or thirty? Or even worse, what if it ended up being his nurse when he got around the age of seventy and lived in an 'Old Folks Home'.

The mental picture of an older Carlos sitting in a rocking chair, eating applesauce next to a hot nurse rolled through his head. The only thing remotely in common with the present and future Carlos was they both still had on the shiny black helmet.

The Latino soon shuddered, shaking off the thought. Maybe he should go back to Madame Zenzua and _beg_ her to be more specific. He just needed to know, who this girl was.

Suddenly, Carlos felt himself collide with something, causing him to fall over and hit his head hard on the ground. His back screamed in pain, as did the air he needed from his lungs while he felt whatever had collided with him remained on him. He could feel a cool liquid splash onto him, and his eyes shortly snapped shut. These were the times that his helmet was his saving grace, but it didn't do much for his back or anything else.

He inwardly groaned and tried to move, but only could slightly. He cracked opened one of his eyes, and suddenly thought he saw a golden background, followed by a face that was slightly blurry to him. The black haired boy blinked a couple times, until everything became clearer. The golden background seemingly got brighter, and heavenly music seemed to play when his eyes made contact with the eyes of a girl whose were as wide as saucers.

"I'm so sorry!" The voice almost seemed angelic in Carlos' ears, and he got a dreamy look on his face. The confused look that passed through the girl's features was enough to break him out of it. Wait, what was he doing? How hard had hit his head?

His eyes traveled from the top of the girl's head, which was covered by a light purple hood, her softly curled dark brown locks splayed across he shoulders, some lightly resting on his chest, down to her deep chocolate brown eyes and her pink lips. One pink ear bud was stuck in her ear, the other having fallen out during the impact. Her white tank top had been stained by a dark liquid, presumably soda.

"Ummm . . ." Carlos abruptly adverted his attention back up to the girl, and noticed her slight blush. "Do you think you could let go of me."

That's when Carlos realized he had his arms absentmindedly around her thin waist. "Oh, uh—um, sorry," he stuttered, before almost reluctantly pulling his arms from around her. His face quickly flushed as she pushed of the carpeted floor with her hands, realizing she had been straddling him.

He had never really been this _close_ to a girl, none the less having one on top of him. Not to mention, she was pretty, really pretty.

When she stood up she offered him a hand and Carlos took it, also using his free hand to push off the ground. When he stood he noticed she was about a head shorter than him.

"I really am sorry," she apologized, while wrapping up her iPod earphones, before taking her clean sleeve and trying to wipe some of the soda (which Carlos had figured was root beer by the smell) off of the boy's blue shirt.

"It's no problem. I'm used to this kind of thing." Carlos smiled at her slightly, but she quickly raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, and he added simply, "Like crashing into things."

She folded her arms. "Oh, I see." She bobbed her head towards the direction of his helmet and smiled. "Maybe I should get myself one of those. I tend to be a little bit of a klutz." A light laugh escaped her lips and her smile widened.

_She has a pretty smile. _Carlos once again could feel the dreamy look on his face form. He was completely smitten.

"Good going, Carlos!"

Both of the drenched sixteen year olds turned at the sound of a sarcastic voice, and even though it was Carlos' friends, he groaned quietly. Here next to him was a girl, a pretty and nice girl . . . and then there was James, 'always-get-the-girl' James. _Well there goes this one,_ he thought dejectedly.

To Melody, today was just a weird—and lucky—day. First he dad gave her a brand new iPod, pre-downloaded with a bunch of new songs (some of which were songs by certain boy bands from the 90s), then she ends up knocking over some extremely cute guy because she has two left feet and doesn't pay attention, and now _three_ more cute guys come along. What godly thing had she done to deserve this?

She stole a quick glance at the boy next to her (whose name she still had not known), and noticed a slightly sad expression on his features, but it was still minute.

"Hi," Melody waved and said almost embarrassingly excited as they approached. "Uh, who are you guys?"

Suddenly, all of the guys, including the one who was next to her, seemed to adopt cool poses. "We're Big Time Rush," the blonde said coolly.

Melody scratched the back of her neck with a guilty look on her face. Should she know them? She had to admit the name did seem familiar, but . . .

Their poses and proud expression soon dropped.

"I'm Kendall," the blonde said.

"I'm Logan," one of the brunettes said.

Melody smiled slightly. _They both have dimples. _Yes, she was a slight sucker for dimples.

"I'm Carlos." Once again, Melody smiled, but she tried to hide it. _So his name's Carlos._ She took in his soaked form and smiled bigger. Her eyes soon met his and they were soon locked in a gaze, before she quickly snapped out of it. Pink tinted her L.A sun tanned cheeks, and she quickly switched her vision to the attractive brunette expectantly.

He whipped out a comb, combed his hair, and gave an extremely charming smile. "I'm James." His voice was deep, and Melody slightly liked it. She let out a little giggle in spite of herself, before becoming composed. Something soon flashed into her head.

"_Big Time Rush are COMPLETE DOGS!"_

_Gustavo's voice echoed throughout his million dollar mansion and the two girls sitting at the marble island cringed._

_The blonde took a bite of her pasta. "Oh, come on, Mr. R, they can't be _that bad_."_

_Melody nodded at her friend and turned her attention back to her dad. "Yeah, dad, Lexi's right. How bad could they be?"_

_Gustavo turned to the girls, as he began to complain, his voice level moving up. "Logan can't dance. Carlos can't dance _or_ sing. Kendall questions every single thing I say or do, and James reminds me of Matthew Maconahay!"_

"_What wrong with Matthew Maconahay. I think he's . . ." Lexi began, but was soon interrupted._

"_I HATE MATTHEW MACONAHAY!"_

Melody laughed recounting the memory, and how Lexi had been kicked out after saying how much she loved Matthew Maconahay's movies.

Her eyes returned to all the guys, before saying knowingly. "You're Gustavo's new project, aren't you?"

"Yeah," they all exclaimed, faces beaming because someone knew them. Melody nodded, and wondered why her dad had hated them. They seemed pretty cool.

Suddenly she realized they were looking at her with expecting glances. "Oh! I'm Melody," she introduced and they nodded.

"So," Kendall started, "tell me how you ended up straddling Carlos in the hallway drenched in . . ."

Logan noticing his pause gave a deep smell of the air, before put in the missing word, "Root beer."

Kendall nodded, before continuing. " . . . root beer?"

Melody sighed and cocked her hip to the side, crossing her arms. "Well, me being the complete klutz I am, wasn't looking where I was going, and I guess fell in his arms and knocked him over, thus causing us to . . ."

"WAIT!"

All eyes were on Carlos after he shouted out. He looked around innocently, realizing how loud he yelled. Ignoring them, he spoke. "Wh—what did you just say?"

Melody looked at him, extremely confused. "Uhh . . . I knocked you over?"

"Before that."

"I . . . am a complete klutz?"

"No, after that."

Melody racked her brain and mouthed her sentence over, before thinking she found the phrase he wanted. "I fell into your arms?"

A huge smile was plastered on Carlos' face when the words left Melody's mouth. She couldn't help but notice he had dimples too. _I swear this guy keeps getting cuter and cuter._

She was about to ask him why that mattered so much, but her cell phone suddenly rang.

'_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream.'_

She bent down a picked her bejeweled cell phone off the ground, silently cursing because it was sticky because of her root beer, which she now realized soaked the floor. She looked at the name across the screen before back up at the guys. "It's my dad. I gotta go."

She began walking away before turning to them. "Bye, guys. Nice meeting you." Her eyes adverted to Carlos who was still smiling like an idiot, but seemed to be thinking. "Oh, and Carlos, you have to take me one day to get helmet like yours. Though, it might not look as cute on me as it does on you. " She winked at him, and he blinked a couple times, causing her to giggle at his dumbfounded expression.

Turning back around, Melody answered her phone and pressed it to her ear, walking to the elevator. Her ears were soon flooded by her dad's yelling and she winced, pulling it away.

They elevator opened quickly, allowing her to walk inside, and give the boys a quick wave before the doors shut on her. She couldn't help but think there was something about that Carlos that she had already fallen in love with.

For a few moments the boys stood in silence, each mulling over their thoughts.

"Well one thing is for sure, that girl is hot and totally into one of us," James stated, smoothing out his hair with a smile. "And it's obviously . . ."

"Carlos," Kendall and Logan completed at the same time.

"What! Why would she pick Carlos over me," James complained, waving his hands over his face and smiling.

"Well," Kendall started, before walking over and putting a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "She seemed to be smiling at Carlos the most, and looking at Carlos the most. Not to mention, whenever he smiled back like an _idiot_ she would blush."

Another smile crossed Carlos' features before it dimmed. "Hey!"

"Don't forget she called his helmet cute on him," Logan added.

Carlos looked between both of them before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Dude, it's just not possible for an L.A girl to go for someone like me." _Even if a fortune teller told me._

"Well, there goes one that would." Carlos shook his head at his friend's statement. _There's no way . . ._

"Are you sure, guys, because she seemed to be smiling pretty good at m—"James began to complain again, but was interrupted by Kendall

"Yes, James, we're sure."

Carlos had toned out his friends' bickering, while he was thinking about what was going on. He was trying to make himself believe that Melody could like him, but his reasoning was true. She _was_ an L.A girl, just like the Jennifers and every other girl who had turned him down.

But then again, the guys were right. She _did_ seem to look and smile at Carlos the most. She _did_ call his helmet cute. And . . . she _did _fall into his arms.

_She will fall into your arms . . . _

The sentence echoed within his head again, haunting him.

Maybe, just maybe . . . Melody was his dream girl.

Carlos began to remember her 'golden background', 'heavenly music', and 'angelic voice'.

_She will fall into your arms . . ._

Okay . . . maybe she was.

* * *

**_So tell me what you: Liked? Didn't like? Hated? Compliments? Complaints? What you hope for the future?_**

**_Now, I plan on taking the rest of this story on from Big Time Demos from the actual show. So please totally disregard the fact that he called the parrot super-parrot in the last chapter. Thanks, guys! Hope you liked it, and keep the reviews coming! They are my motivation to continue writing! I believe in you guys! You can do it! Hahahah!_**

**_Adios,_**

**_peace . love. music. 11_**


	3. A Helmet for Your Thoughts?

**Falling for You**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I lied, this isn't a Big Time Demos chapter, but this chapter **_**is**_** just some cute stuff between Melody and Carlos. I mean seriously, who doesn't like cute stuff? I hope you like it, and again, you guys are the definition of awesome! I have 17 reviews, just pure amazingness! Haha enough with my rambling, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR . . .**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Helmet for Your Thoughts?**

Why is it that after something extraordinary happens, we look at it from every angle? Why is it that we must question everything about it and toss it around in our minds until it seems to wear away? Why does it seem like that is the only one thing we think about?

Well, for Carlos Garcia, that 'why' never seemed to be answered. Ever since two days ago there only seemed to be one thing on the Latino's mind. _Melody_, the klutzy beautiful girl that had managed to win his heart over in seconds. Some may say Carlos was desperate, since he hadn't had a girlfriend before, but there was just something about her.

But, sadly, there was a problem, Melody seemed to disappear_. _Carlos couldn't find her _anywhere. _She never seemed to be near the pool, and Jo and Camille said there had never been a Melody that they knew to walk through the Palm Woods doors. Carlos even began questioning if his incident with Melody had really ever happened and that he was just dreaming, but the root beer stain on his blue t-shirt would beg to differ.

Carlos stared at his sneakers as his feet took him to Rocque Records, well, the corn dog stand by Rocque Records, the brunette always finding a way to slip into his thoughts. Maybe food could get Melody off of his cluttered mind; it seemed to work for everything else.

When Carlos approached the stand, he didn't even need to speak. He was known as a 'usual' at this little location. Actually a better word would a 'constant'; he was _always_ there.

The vendor immediately took a corndog and handed it to the boy, before Carlos paid him. Giving the vendor a quick 'thank you' Carlos turned and took a huge bite out of his favorite food, only to completely freeze after it.

Carlos nearly choked when he saw her. There sitting on a bench reading a book was Melody. He swallowed down his corn dog hard, and could feel himself getting nervous. He just _had_ to go talk to her, but . . . what if she didn't remember him? What if the incident didn't mean as much to her as it did to him?

Once again, Carlos swallowed, but this time it was his fear. He was Carlos Garcia, the guy who wore a black hockey helmet everywhere and did irresponsible things to no end, since when did he get scared? Shaking off his fear, he hit his helmet twice, before marching up to the unsuspecting girl, getting her attention by blocking the sunlight.

Her eyes slowly redirected to him and he thought he saw a small smile cross her lips. "Hey, Carlos!" Her voice, to him, was still as angelic as ever.

_She remembers me. Good sign. _"Hey," he replied calmly. _You can do this. _That was his mantra for the time being.

Melody's face shortly contorted into an expecting expression. _Crap,_ Carlos thought to himself. He hadn't really thought he'd get this far. Usually the girl would walk away.

In a desperate attempt to spark conversation, without thinking, Carlos held out his hand. "Corndog?" The boy mentally slapped himself. _What am I doing?_ Shoving a corn dog in her face, such a perfect way to get a girl, right?

The brunette eyed the battered covered hotdog, and Carlos thought he saw her smirk. She could see the way his hand was shaking, and the fact that she knew caused him to shake even more. It was something he had absolutely no control over. Was this really what she did to him?

Carlos watched as she took her bookmark and marked her page before standing. She outstretched her hand. "Come on."

Carlos stared at her open palm and then her eyes, urging her to clarify. "Where are we going?"

Growing impatient, she grasped his hand and began to pull him on. "We're taking a walk."

The black haired boy let in a sharp inhale at her touch. Her soft hands rubbed against his calloused ones, sending what felt like electricity through him. He tried to find the words. A simple 'okay' would do, but his mouth just wouldn't let it out. Once again, he was smitten.

He looked down, hoping she didn't see his flushed face, and they started walking. Where, he wasn't sure of, but he didn't care.

When her hand slipped off of his, he longed to have it back, and was tempted to just grab it again, but he didn't.

"So," His head snapped up to her as she spoke, "tell me about yourself." She had been kicking a stone and looked up at him with those deep dark brown eyes again. "Besides the fact that you like to crash into things." She gave him a wide smile at the indication to what he had told her last time the met.

_Ugh, that smile. _Carlos' dreamy look was returning, but he quickly stopped it._ Snap out of it, Carlos! Get a hold of yourself, _he commanded his brain, trying not to look like a complete idiot like he already had.

The two reached a fountain and Melody jumped up on the edge. "And it can't be something I could read in Pop Tiger, because surely my little sister fills me in on everything anyone in Big Time Rush says or does."

Carlos laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Your sister likes the band?"

Melody sat and patted the spot next to her. "She's my step-sister, and for her, _like _is a complete and utter understatement. Obsessed seems to fit her well," she laughed, swinging her legs back and forth. Her converse continuously hitting the stone of the fountain.

Carlos stuffed one of his hands in his pockets, while using the other to scratch his hair which was hidden under his helmet. He began to speak, "Well, I . . ." He abruptly stopped when she grabbed his prized helmet off his head. "Hey," he shouted, a little too loudly than he hoped. "What was that for?"

Melody didn't answer, but reached for the back of her head and pulled the elastic out of her hair. Her brown locks cascaded down her shoulders and she shook her head out, before placing the head gear on her head. She looked up at him with sincere eyes. "How's it look on me?" she asked sweetly. "I need to know for when I get mine." A light giggle escaped her lips.

Carlos, again, was at a loss for words. He really wasn't one for people taking his helmet but for her . . . he didn't care. "You look . . ." Stunning? Beautiful? Gorgeous? They may have been true, but he couldn't say any of those without sounding like a complete creeper. Seriously, he'd only known her three days and they'd only met in person two times for a total of twenty-five minutes. ". . . nice," he choked out. _Nice_, that was a suitable word, right?

"Thanks." She gave him a soft smile and reached her hands up to grab the shiny object off her head, but was interrupted by him.

"Keep it on," he told her before standing. A wide smile was plastered on his face like he had the greatest idea in the world, which he did. He outstretched his hand to her, and she gave him another smile before taking it.

Again, the Latino inhaled deeply at her touch, but he composed himself better than last time. When she stood he noticed that she hadn't let her hand slip away like she did previously.

"Where are we going?" she asked, fixing the helmet as it slid sideways on her head.

Carlos gave her another large smile before saying sarcastically. "We're taking a walk."

* * *

Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? His eyes, his smile, his laugh, and the way he always seemed to stumble to find the right words. She found everything about him to be absolutely adorable.

But there was a small problem: she was just Melody Rocque, daughter of Gustavo Rocque and Helen Peterson. She couldn't sing for her life or dance. She could act a little, but did terrible under pressure, which meant acting on TV with everyone staring at her and a camera in your face was out of the question.

He was Carlos Garcia, one fourth of the famous Big Time Rush, her dad's own band, and it was only a matter of time before he stopped spending time with her for some famous girl with an actual _talent. _

"And where are we walking to, exactly?" she asked, now softly removing her hand from his as her face flushed.

She watched as he replaced his hands in his pockets, a slightly sad expression adorning his features. He turned to her. "There's an ice rink me and the guys go to up ahead."

Melody furrowed her eye brows in confusion and said in disbelief. "You're taking me skating?"

"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders, "unless you don't want too."

Melody did not fail to miss the sadness in his tone."No!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "I want too!" She raised an eyebrow when she felt him shiver, but shook it off and fixed the helmet again. "It's just . . . I can't skate." She shrugged her shoulders with an innocent look.

He gave her a genuine smile. "No problem." He slid his hand into her and slightly tightened his grip. "I'll teach you." Carlos began to run and pull her along, like a little kid eager to go to the candy store.

She reached up and held the helmet onto her head, her hair flying behind her as she ran with him. She couldn't help but laugh as they weaved through the people on the sidewalk, earning some dirty looks. He really did like to hit things head on.

"Carlos!" She tried to yell at him through her giggles, but he didn't listen.

He may seem crazy and a little too much high-energy, but she liked it. No . . . she loved it.

_I could really get used to this . . ._

* * *

"Now, it's all about gliding," Carlos said as he began to skate backwards, staring at the girl standing by the entrance to the rink.

Her knuckles were probably turning white under her gloves from grasping the door so tightly. "Are you sure about this? What if I fall?" Her knees were quivering as she tried to balance on the single blades.

The Latino skated over to her and leaned against the boards, smirking. "That's why you have the helmet. Now," He took her hands in his own and began to pull her onto the ice. "let's go."

Melody ripped her hands from his and put them behind her back. "I don't know," she stated unsurely, staring at the ice.

"Come on." Carlos reached his arms over her back in attempt to grab her hands, and his lips got exceptionally close to her face. "I promise I won't let you get hurt," he whispered, his breath was warm against her ear as he spoke.

Melody felt a strange feeling in her stomach, and she shivered. "O—o—okay. You definitely promise? No lie."

"Yes," Carlos reassured, taking her hand and bringing her onto the ice. He turned around and began skating. "Skating is really easy once you get the hang of it," he explained, skating a circle around her.

"Show off," she muttered, rolling her eyes, but laughed to signal she was kidding.

Carlos smiled and stopped in front of her. "You're turn."

Melody brushed a stray hair out of her face and folded her arms. "You're crazy, you know that?"

Carlos smiled at her anyway and managed to free her hands. He once again skated backwards and just stared at her as she completely focused on her feet, trying not to fall.

"_You're crazy, you know that?" _Her voice echoed in his head.

_Yeah . . . about you._

* * *

**Please excuse the fact that it said it was previously posted! I guess it forget the last part and it aggravated me so I had to repost. I hope you don't mind!**

**Such a cheesy ending! I don't know why but Carlos is just so adorable to write! This was just a really a fluffy chapter that I had to write! But don't think this will just be an all fluff story. Did you really think **_**James **_**would give up on a girl that easily? And Carlos still doesn't know that Melody is Gustavo's daughter? What's gonna happen? Hahaha. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace . love. Music. 11**


End file.
